1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices including vertically stacked gate patterns and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells vertically stacked on a surface of a substrate has been developed for achieving a high integration degree. In the vertical memory device, electrical signals may be applied to the vertically stacked memory cells, respectively, and a pad structure for transferring the electrical signals may be needed.